Friday the Thirteenth
by KissPookie28
Summary: What happens when two of our favorite Sacred Heart characters are thrown into new lives? How will they deal with the changes? Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a day like any other, I woke up this morning to Turk and Carla arguing about wedding plans. I got in the shower, which was cold as usual, and I practiced my Journey impression.

"It's getting good man," Turk hollered through the door.

"Thanks, black whale!" I was calling Turk by a nickname, as usual. But as I was putting on my typical dark blue scrubs I remembered that today wasn't like any other day. Today was Friday the thirteenth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Elliot." The blonde object of my affection entered the hospital looking casually gorgeous as always.

"No, JD, it is not a good morning." As my expression changed to one of curiosity, I shut the file I was holding.

"Just what is wrong with today? I got the last double chocolate muffin from the muffin lady, I've successfully avoided two of Dr. Cox's rants already, and that chick over there is majorly crushing on the JDizzle. Hey baby." With a wink, I waved. The cutie in the corner with the low cut top waved back.

"Ok first of all, JD, that is a man." My eyes widened as I took another look. As the "woman" blew me a kiss, I zeroed in on the abnormally large hands and then an Adam's apple. I gave a shudder before picking up my patient's charts and following Elliot deeper into the hospital. "And secondly, have you even looked at a calendar today?"

"Yes."

"Well then you know that today is Friday the thirteenth and nothing good can come of it."

I laughed as I handed a nearby nurse a chart. "Don't tell me you believe in the whole 'bad luck' mumbo jumbo."

"It is not mumbo jumbo ok? Bad things happen on Friday the thirteenths. When I was seven, my dog ran away. At thirteen I set fire to my house while I was trying to make pancakes. And when I was eighteen my mom got drunk, which was not unusual for her, except that time she decided to shave my head," Elliot sighed and got a faraway look in her eyes. "I looked like Gary Busey in my senior portrait."

"But you said you look like him in most pictures." She shook her head and came back to reality.

"Not the point JD! The point is that nothing good happens on Friday the thirteenth." We had arrived at the nurses' station. Laverne was sitting a computer and decided to join in on the conversation, as usual.

"I heard that," she interjected. "I got my foot stuck in the peanut butter jar this morning. Damn bad luck."

"Why was your foot in a peanut butter jar in the first place?" I turned toward Laverne.

"What Mr. Roberts and I do together on our own time is none of your business." Laverne picked up some paper work and tried to look busy. I shook my head.

"You have it all wrong. You see when Turk and I went to see Madame Mystic…" Two heads turned to face me. "It was on a dare." Actually, we just love her to tell us that some day we'll be rich and famous. "But when we went to see her, she said that Friday the thirteenth isn't bad luck, but a day for magical things to happen." At the word magical, I wiggled my fingers in Elliot's face for emphasis.

"And you believed her?" Elliot pursed her lips in disapproval. "I bet you also believe Madame Mystic is her real name."

"I saw her license. It looked real." Elliot shook her head and walked away. "Magical things happen, you'll see!" I yelled to her retreating back.

"Magical things, Andrea? Like what, your fairy godmother will come and change your scrubs into a beautiful ball gown and then you and your prince charming will ride off into the sunset." With a sigh, I turned to face my mentor. Perry Cox was a tough nut to crack but I might just have the right nutcracker. That sounded too gay. Scratch that. The point is he chose not reveal his feelings to anyone. He chose to be hard as nails and call me girls' names, but I knew there was a sensitive guy inside him. I was pulled out of my thoughts by his voice. "Come on Brenda, I know you're picturing just what that perfect dress will look like but unfortunately these annoying people keep coming to the hospital. They're always sick and they always have this annoying habit of wanting a doctor to see them. Since the only doctor around here is me and I'm swamped, you'll have to do." As charts were shoved into my chest, I tried to think of a good comeback.

"Well then these patients are lucky you're swamped. Because I'm going to do better…"

"He's gone, Bambi. Sign this please." A chart was laid on the counter in front of me. Carla clicked her pen once and then passed it to me. I scribbled my name and then walked to my first patient's room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning Mr…" I consulted the chart. "Doom? Seriously? Man, kids must have been afraid of you in high school."

The man in the bed shrugged. "The orderly who brought me up here about we his pants when he discovered my name." I thought for a moment.

"Oh because it's Friday the thirteenth. Yeah, us doctor's are much more intelligent. We don't believe in all that. Now about that rash…" But before I could finish, Elliot ran into the room. She came skidding to halt just inches from the end of Mr. Doom's bed. A quick blow of air parted her bangs so that she could see and then she disproved me.

"Mr. Doom?" My patient nodded. "Ok you need to get out. I'm having enough bad luck today without Doom lurking in the halls." Elliot moved to the side of his bed and tried to pull him up.

"I'll stay in my room," he pleaded with her.

"Sorry, no. Up!"

"Elliot! Elliot!" Tugging on her arm, I finally got her out of the room. I quickly popped my head back into the room and mouthed a 'sorry' before turning back to Elliot. "Elliot that man has enough problems as it is, he doesn't need you taking him out of the hospital before we can treat his embarrassing rash."

"But I don't need any more bad luck."

"Elliot I told you, magical things." My fingers wiggled in front of her face again.

"JD!"

"Ok, we'll stop arguing about it, but you can't just kick patients out because they have unfortunate names. Now how about we go see our patient Mr. Lee. A nice normal name." With a sigh, Elliot followed me.

Sitting up in the bed, eating a cup of fruit was a patient that Elliot and I had shared. Mr. Lee was a little Chinese man who liked to tell us about the good old days. For the past year, he had had visited the hospital sporadically. Finally, during his last visit we discovered that he had tumor in his stomach. This visit, he had surgery to try and remove it. "Mr. Lee we've got good news for you. Hmm that's weird, good new today?" I elbowed Elliot. "Ow. Sorry. Well the surgery went great. The tumor is all gone. Now we need to schedule a follow up examine to make sure it doesn't return. But for now your tumor free!" Elliot closed his file with a snap.

"Good luck with everything Mr. Lee." I waved and then the two of us turned to go.

"Wait." We turned to face Mr. Lee. "You two have been so good to me that I wanted to give you something to thank you."

"Oh you don't have to." Nonchalantly, I flicked my wrist. But I couldn't hold in my excitement. "What is it?" Elliot and I moved to the side of his bed. He reached over to his bag on the table next to him. Crinkling could be heard from within. I turned to Elliot and the look of excitement on her face mirrored mine. We both turned back to Mr. Lee. "Here you go." Our faces fell in unison as we looked down at Mr. Lee's outstretched palms and saw what he had to give us. "Thanks." Though it was hard, I attempted to muster up some excitement.

"Fortune cookies? He gave us fortune cookies?" Elliot seemed to be taking Mr. Lee's gift as a personal insult. We were walking out of Mr. Lee's room, looking at our thank you gifts. She threw the things in her arms on a nearby counter. "If he was thanking us any other day we would have gotten cars or jewelry or something worth more than ten cents."

"I would love a new pinky ring," I said mostly to myself.

"What?" Elliot looked up from what she was doing.

"Nothing. Besides, I thought we were giving up on our theories." The two of us gathered up some paperwork and went to the break room. Todd and Doug were sitting in the room watching MTV. Throwing her papers down on the table, Elliot chose a spot to sit. I sat down next to her. "Do you think you guys could turn that off so we could work?"

"Could you turn me off, because right now this is turning me on," Todd's eyes didn't move from the screen as he spoke.

"This is the only break I get until lunch, I'm making the most of it," Doug explained.

"Or in other words, no. Just what I need, more bad luck." Elliot sighed.

"Elliot. Don't give up so easily. You just have to know how to deal with them. Todd! Cat fight, top floor." Quick as a wink Todd was gone. "Doug, I checked on one of your patients and I'm not so sure that he's breathing."

"Which one?" Damn, I didn't know any of his patients' names.

"Mr…Smith?" I tried.

"Don't you quit on me, Mr. Smith." Doug ran out of the room to go check on his patient.

"Way to go." I turned to my paperwork, prepared for some peace and quiet but obviously Elliot was not done with our conversation from before. "The only reason you don't believe in bad luck is because you never have any JD."

"I never have any bad luck. Hello, I hate my girlfriend. Dr. Cox hates me. I have a ton of paperwork to do. And my hair's sagging a little today." Though I knew there was no hope, I attempted to fluff up my hair a bit.

"JD those are the stupidest pieces of 'bad luck' I've ever heard. First of all Danni is gorgeous and you're an idiot for not liking her. Secondly, Dr. Cox loves you and you know that. I wish he'd pay half as much attention to me as he does to you. I have just as much paperwork as you. And your hair looks great."

"Really?" Gingerly, I touched my hair again.

"Ok back to my bad luck. I'm pretty much one of the biggest klutzes in the world. I think Sean's going to dump me. No one in this hospital respects me. I have to work twice as hard as you to be taken seriously. And I've gained weight." She folded her arms on the table and laid her head down.

"The janitor hates me," I challenged. Her head popped up.

"My feet got a size bigger." Ok I had to bring in the big guns.

"Carla wants me out of the apartment buy their wedding date."

"My mom's an alcoholic."

"My dad's dead."

"My dad's the reason I can't look Sean in the face when we have sex." Shaking my head to clear it of the dirty thoughts that would explain that, I surrendered.

"Fine you win! Ok? You're life is more pathetic than mine." Because I eat when I'm nervous, I pulled out my fortune cookie as she did the same. "But you know what? It isn't easy being me."

"And you think being me is?" In unison we unwrapped our cookies.

"I just wish you could be me for a day. You'd see how wrong you are."

"And I wish you could see how hard my life is.""

"Ugh," we both groaned as we snapped our cookies in half. For a moment I heard the tinkling of bells and a rush of wind, but then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

My head ached. Groaning, I rolled into a sitting position against the wall. My hair fell in front of my face. Unperturbed, I pushed it back. I leaned my head against the wall with my eyes closed for a moment before opening them again. Why would my hair be in front of my face, it wasn't that long. I took the piece of hair in my hand, it was blonde. Had someone dyed my hair while I was out? I bet it was the janitor. And why was I passed out on the floor? The last thing I remembered was sitting with Elliot. Where was Elliot? I looked around the break room. A man lay on his stomach off to the side. His hair was impeccable if I do say so myself. But I needed to find Elliot. A bit dizzily, I stood up. The man gave a moan and rolled over. I gasped as the man screamed. This man looked exactly like me, before the janitor dyed my hair. We both pointed at each other.

"You!" We were speaking in unison. "You look just like me!"

"It's just like parent trap!" I squealed, then I tried to reel in my excitement. "But for now, I have to go find Elliot. See you later twiney." Before I could make it out the door, my twin called me back.

"I am Elliot."

"Your name might be Elliot. But I mean, my friend Elliot. She's a doctor and blonde and hot!"

"Thanks," the man held his hand to his chest and sighed.

"Not you twiney, my friend Elliot. You know whatever." I started to go out the door, but my twin called me back again.

"Can I at least know your name?" I turned.

"It's JD." I stuck out my hand, but my twin didn't take it.

"Holy bejesus! JD? Wait you said I look just like you?" I nodded, confused as to why my twin was so dumb. "Do you mean I have short dark hair and a goofy looking nose?"

"Well I wouldn't say goofy…" But before I could finish my twin pulled out the waistband of his scrubs and looked down.

"I have a schwing-schwong." My twin gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elliot?!"

"JD!" The two of us rushed to a mirror nearby and looked at our reflections. We both gasped and then looked at each other.

"I look like you and you look like me. Cool!"

Unlike me, Elliot was not excited about this. "Not cool JD. We have to figure out… what are you doing?"

"Look Elliot, I'm feeling your boobs." I laughed. Elliot did not look amused and crossed her arms, or rather my arms, and bumped a hip out. "Ok you can't stand like that, it makes me look gay."

"Gayer than normal you mean. So then I guess this is out of the question." She made flamboyant gestures with her hands.

"Dude!" Turk had just entered the room and was shocked by what Elliot was doing, what he thought I was doing.

"Hey black whale!" He turned to Elliot. "JD I can't believe you told her. Elliot, look, that's a nickname that only JD calls me. It's our thing."

"And we wouldn't want anyone to come between the great love of JD and Turk," Elliot said sarcastically.

"Whoa man, I'm getting married. But I'm glad you finally admitted your feelings." I gave Elliot a look that told her to fix things.

"Look, Turk, I'm not who you think I am. I'm actually Elliot, that's JD." Confused, Turk looked back and forth between me and Elliot.

"Ok, I'll play you're little game." He turned to me. "When you and Danni have sex again tonight, try to keep it down ok? Ah too funny. See you later 'Elliot'!" He elbowed Elliot in the ribs before leaving.

"Ok I think it's safe to say that we shouldn't tell anyone what happened because obviously they won't believe us," I tried to reason with her.

"Deal. But now we need to figure out a way to reverse this. The last thing I remember was arguing with you."

"And then I said I wished you could be me for a day."

"And I said that I wished you could be me."

"And then we broke our cookies."

"Mr. Lee!" we both realized at the same time. Pushing each other out of the way, we ran from the break room and up to his room, but no one was there. Elliot pulled Carla into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Lee! Where is he?"

"We discharged him Bambi." Elliot's face fell.

"Ok we really need to work on that nickname," I added, frustrated.

"What's the matter? You don't like me calling your little sex buddy Bambi?" Carla turned to me.

"He's not my sex buddy Carla. We've talked about this!" Elliot yelled.

"He?" I rolled my eyes. It was clear that Elliot was not going to be good at this whole 'playing me' thing.

"I mean, Elliot here gets offended when you call me her sex buddy. Though between you and me she's amazing in bed." Elliot gave Carla an awkward wink.

"Well I wouldn't say amazing," I cut in.

"Don't be modest."

"I'm not, but I'm forced to compare myself to you and you just blow me away."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Ok you two enough!" Carla shook her head at us. "I'm sure you're both decent in bed, now why do you need Mr. Lee?"

"Umm we, forgot to tell him something," I fabricated.

"Well, he'll be back in two weeks. Can it wait that long?" With a gulp, I nodded. "Ok now you two can go back to arguing over who's better in bed." Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she turned from the room.

"Why did you tell her it could wait that long? I can see why you would want to be me for two weeks, but I sure as hell don't want to be you that long!" Elliot whispered to me.

"Ok, I'm choosing to ignore that last statement. But do you remember exactly what we said?" One look at Elliot told me that she didn't. "We wished that the other one could be us for a day. So this little thing should wear off in twenty four hours."

"So by your watch," she looked at her wrist. "We're stuck like this for twenty two more hours."

"Look, Elliot, neither of us are very excited about our situation but what can we do except wait it out. All we have to do is act like each other and then in twenty two hours it's back to normal."

"Fine!" She handed me her charts and I gave her mine. "Get to work Dr. Reid." She looked at the first chart and then walked towards the patient's room.

"I told you magical things would happen!" Smiling, I looked at who I would be dealing with today.

"Aw come on Barbie, don't tell me you're now listening to Isabelle." Dr. Cox had arrived.

"JD's a lot smarter than you think he is. And a very competent doctor. I would trust him with my life."

"Well yes Barbie, I believe you would, but that's because your life is so pathetic that it would be pretty much impossible for him to screw it up any more." Ouch. Though I had to admit he was right. "Aw Barbie, are you going to go cry now because the mean old man told just shattered the false image you had in your mind. You actually thought that dating a whale man was a healthy relationship. You thought that the pounds of eyeliner made you look good instead of making you look like at any moment you're going to pull out your blade and start slitting you wrists. And you thought that those bangs looked rock and roll instead of like a sheep dog. Well if you weren't going to cry before, you sure are now. So my work is done here."

This was my chance. Though I knew Elliot would never stand up for herself to Dr. Cox, perhaps I could do it for her. "Dr. Cox. First of all you're totally right about the whale relationship. It's very unhealthy. But I think El…I look hot and that's all that matters. So you can put me down all you want if that makes you feel better about yourself, but it won't bother me. And also, I know the real reason you call JD by girls' names is to mask the fact that you really do care about him."

A low growl rumbled from within Dr. Cox as Elliot walked over. "I'd be careful if I was you Barbie. Because if you're not careful you might just fall off that pedestal you seem to have put yourself on. And you're knees don't bend so that could end up very badly. Take my patients Morgan, I'm out of here." Charts were shoved at Elliot. "I'm going to go cry in the closet now because I really do care about you but I just don't know how to tell you. And Barbie here made me realize that the only reason I put people down is because it makes me feel superior. Boo hoo hoo." Poor Doug walked by at that very moment. "Excuse me young man, but could I perhaps have a hug?" Dr. Cox tried to make himself look pitiful. A confused Doug looked to Elliot and I for answers, so I mouthed 'run' to him. Like a good boy, he took my advice and high tailed it out of there. As Dr. Cox walked off he continued his act. "Nobody loves me. Boo hoo hoo!" The door swung shut behind him as he left.

"What the hell was that?" Elliot demanded of me. "Are you trying to get me fired?"

"No Elliot. I'm trying help you. You said no one respects you, maybe it's because you let people walk all over you."

"Oh it's on! I'm off to go 'help' you. Buh bye." She gave a wave and then was gone.

"Elli…I mean JD! Get that beautiful butt back here right now!" I shook my head, wondering what she would be getting into.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, Mr. Terrence, I'm sorry but I don't really know what I'm doing, so let me call in a proficient doctor. Oh Dr. Reid!" For the past hour and a half I had been following Elliot as she tended to my patients. Now, I stood outside the door, watching Elliot work. There's no way he was going to buy the whole "JD is a sucky doctor' thing. And now she was going to pretend like she was the best doctor. Ha. "Dr. Reid!" To bad she's in my body, so who's going to come in and be the 'proficient' Dr. Reid? Oh wait that's me. "Dr. Reid!" Before I could go anywhere, a hand grabbed my shirt and yanked me into the room. "Ah, here she is. The great Dr. Reid," Elliot smiled, quite proud of herself.

"She?" Mr. Terrence didn't look impressed. "I thought Dr. Reid was a man. You know what, I'm a man of chances. You treat me Dr. Dorian." Then Mr. Terrence waved at me while Elliot looked on, annoyed. I waited outside while Elliot tried to stick the IV in Mr. Terrence. (If you ask me I think she stuck him a couple extra times, but he deserved it.) Finally, Elliot was done and she walked out of the room.

"Elliot!" I called as I fell into stride with her. "Can you believe that back there? He wouldn't let me treat him because I'm a woman. Well not usually, but you know what I mean." Surprisingly, Elliot was just going about things like nothing had happened.

"Yes I can believe it JD. This is exactly what I was talking about when I said that I have to work twice as hard to get respect. You walk in and people automatically think they're in capable hands. I walk in, they take one look at my chest, and they ask for a male doctor. Or they hesitantly let me treat them and only after their infection clears up, do they think I'm a knowledgeable doctor."

"Elliot I…"

"Barbie!" Elliot and I both turned. "My mistake there Melinda, Barbie can in fact be a girl's name. For future reference though, when I say Barbie I'm referring to her." Dr. Cox pointed to me.

"I thought you were off for the day," Elliot stated.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but if you must know I took an early and extra long lunch break. Is that all right with you?" As Elliot nodded weakly Dr. Cox rounded on me. "Barbie, you have put me in quite the predicament. You see none of your patients have received any sort of medical attention from you today. While that does mean that none of them will die in your perfectly manicured hands, it also means that none of them will be getting their fat asses out of here. What to do? What to do?" He whistled. "Get out of here." As quickly, as I could, I raced off to go treat Elliot's patients. "Now, lucky me, I get to deal with you Kelly. Woo hoo!" Twirling his fingers around in false celebration, he whistled to Elliot. "Follow me." As they stood at the end of a bed, Elliot was trying not to shake out of terror. "Mrs. York," Dr. Cox greeted the patient. He checked the chart. "Why was she given acetaminophen.?"

"She was in a bit of pain, so I…" Elliot tried to point to a spot on the chart, but Dr. Cox cut her off.

"Look, Jessie, we've been over this. You will always be below me, and that means that you will always consult me before you give a patient anything."

"But Dr. Cox it was just acetaminophen."

"Anything!" Looking as though she wanted to strangle him, Elliot saluted.

"Aye aye captain."

"Great, let's go see how else you've screwed up." Elliot followed Dr. Cox to go visit patients.


	8. Chapter 8

The hospital door slammed behind Elliot and I. "I'm so glad that's over," I sighed.

"Tell me about it. I'm so glad I have tomorrow off."

"Me too! Ok we should probably set up a meeting spot. So that at noon when we switch back things will go smoother." And she won't be able to spend the day with Sean.

"The fountain at the mall."

"Deal." We shook on it. "Now I'm ready to go home and crash. See you tomorrow." The two of us turned and walked towards our respective cars. At the same time we realized a major issue we had not dealt with. We ran towards each other.

"I can't go home. I live with Sean. What will he say when what he thinks is JD walks through his door?" Elliot looked really frazzled.

"We'll just have to switch." I threw my keys to her and she passed hers to me. With a quick hug, we went to the other's car.

"Oh and JD. Don't try anything with Sean." Elliot called over her shoulder. I turned.

"Well if Danni's there, don't try anything with her either."

"I'll try my hardest." She winked at me and then got into my car.

"Honey I'm home!" I called into the apartment as I slammed the door behind me. Another door closed as Sean entered the room.

"Hey, you're late."

"Yeah sorry about that. Got held up at the hospital." I threw Elliot's bag on the table nearby.

"It's ok, I just missed you is all." Sean walked towards me and put his arms around me. He tried to lean in and kiss me, but I turned my head. After resisting the urge to punch him, I made up an excuse.

"We had an infected patient at the hospital today, so anyone who came in contact with her is not allowed to have contact with anyone else. Sorry." Easily, I pushed him off. "Which means no sex tonight."

"But Elliot, this is the perfect opportunity to try out that quarantine fantasy you've had." As I pondered how truly disturbed Elliot was, I couldn't help wondering what was going on back at my place.

"Hey peeps, I'm home!" Elliot called as she walked into my apartment.

"How many times have I told you man, you're not black. Jeez you're almost as bad as Elliot." Turk shook his head as he flipped through channels.

"Hey!" Elliot got defensive.

"Oh sorry man, I forgot that you love her now."

"He does? I mean I do! Well I'm wiped man. I'll see you tomorrow." Before Elliot made it to the door, Turk spoiled her dream of a lazy day tomorrow.

"Yeah, bright and early for our weekly basketball game." She whirled around.

"How bright? How early?"

"Five am."

"Frick!" Elliot opened the bedroom door.

"Hey, stud." Danni sat on the bed in as little clothing as possible to still have everything covered.

"Oh yeah, Danni's here. Good luck man!" Turk stood up and clapped Elliot on the shoulder. He peeked in on Danni, she waved. "I envy you man." He clapped her on the shoulder again and then went to his room.

"Want to switch places?" Elliot whispered to no one in particular.

"I'm ready to do it all night," Danni purred.

"Umm, Danni we need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

I threw a couple more coins into the fountain. It was eleven forty five and Elliot was no where to be seen. I had spent the morning with Carla shoe shopping and gossiping about the new hot doctor in pediatrics. I had picked out a dress for Elliot to wear to Carla and Turk's rehearsal dinner. She looks smoking in it if I so say so myself. I'll expect a thanks later. Finally I saw Elliot across the mall. It was weird to watch myself walk towards me. All sweaty and buff.

"Sorry, I'm late JD. Turk and I were playing basketball and I was totally kicking his ass so I just couldn't leave. And then Todd came so it was two against one and I just couldn't take it. So I faked one of your girly injuries and then Turk drove me over here. What do you have there?" Elliot indicated the bags I was holding.

"Well I spent all morning shoe shopping with Carla. And I picked out your rehearsal dinner dress." Carefully, I extracted the dress from the tissue paper around it. "Ta da!"

"Well I hope you kept the receipt."

"What?" Wondering if she was missing something, I looked at the dress again.

"JD, I can't wear that. It's like a strip of fabric over my boobs and one over my bajingo." I rolled my eyes, realizing that that was the problem with women these days. As I put the dress back in the bag I checked my watch.

"Just a few more minutes and then we're back to normal. Look Elliot, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"There's something I want to tell you too." Curious, I waved my hand indicating her to go first. "I kind of told Danni that you broke your penis."

"Oh. Strangely enough, I'm ok with that."

"Good. You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that I really respect you for what you do."

"What's that?"

"Going into that hospital every day. I spent one day as you and I don't think I'd ever go back in there. Half my patients gave me dirty looks when they realized that Elliot wasn't a man. And the other half avoided eye contact with me when I came into the room. I understand what you mean by saying that you have to work twice as hard to gain respect. And your life probably is worse than mine."

"Thanks JD, but there's something I need to tell you as well. I spent the whole day with Dr. Cox following me around. Double checking everything I did. Making me fumble in front of my patients. And demeaning me. I don't know how you deal with it every day."

"I guess we've both just adapted." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Turk and Carla sit down on a bench nearby.

"I'm just glad that I have Sean to go home to every night." As I looked at Turk I remembered what he had told me once to just throw caution to the wind with Elliot. "…he's always there to support me." Here was my opportunity.

Turk and Carla were good friends which is why they sat as close as possible to us and were listening into our every word. "Since when are JD and Sean together?" Turk whispered to Carla. She shrugged. "Well this should make things awkward."

"Shh, I can't hear when you're jabbering on." Carla smacked his arm. Turk smiled and put his arm around her.

This was my opportunity, so I took it. Before Elliot could deflect me, I leaned in and kissed her. Though it was a bit awkward to be kissing myself, it wasn't the first time I had done it.

"Since when does Elliot like JD?" Carla asked of Turk.

"Maybe since Sean dumped her for JD." The two of them shook their heads. "He's in high demand, that boy."

I heard the tinkling of bells once again. Wind whirled around me, but I was finally kissing Elliot, so I didn't pull back. Finally, she pushed me away. The look on her face told me that I wasn't going to like what she had to tell me.

"JD, we tried this before. It didn't work. I'm sorry." And then she turned her back on me and walked away. The woman I loved didn't love me back. I watched as she swayed her hips out the door. Her blonde hair twirled around as the wind outside caught it and then she was gone. Turk came over and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"It's ok man." I looked down at my own hands. They were back to normal. Yup everything was back to normal. Turk and Carla were still arguing about wedding plans. Elliot was still the same beautiful woman. Sean was still the same stupid whale who would always steal my girl. And I was still the same pathetic person. Wishing he had the girl of his dreams. Third wheel to his best friend and fiancée. Heart broken. And this was all I would ever be. Until next Friday the thirteenth that is.

"So you and Sean man?" Turk asked me. "Man that's a twist I didn't see coming."


End file.
